Les pétales du passé
by Aki88
Summary: Kenshin se pose des questions sur la vie qu'il a vécut, sa présente et futur. Le fantôme de Tomoe apparait. ONESHOT


Les pétales du passé  
  
Encore un combat... Je n'en peux vraiment plus...  
  
Ce sang qui dégouline sur me mains...  
  
Le gout amer dans ma bouche  
  
Je n'en peux plus pourtant je ne peux pas reculer  
  
Je suis entouré dans un engrenage qui ne se terminera pas, je suis condamné à tué et à ne  
  
Jamais pardonner mes fautes...  
  
Jamais de repos, rien que de la souffrance et du sang  
  
Pour moi c'est encore pire de tuer que ma propre mort  
  
Mais la mort serait trop douce pour moi  
  
Que faire...  
  
Tss...  
  
Même si je voulais arrêter et qu'on ne m'envoie plus en mission je continuerai...  
  
Peut-être pas tout de suite, il se passera 5ans,10ans, 20ans même mais je recraquerai à un moment ou un autre.  
  
Un simple combat impliquant des personnes qui me sont chères ferait resurgir l'assassin qui est en moi.  
  
Un assassin reste à tout jamais un assassin, en particulier moi ...  
  
Hitokiri Battosaï  
  
Je ne tien vraiment pas à ce titre  
  
Si seulement je trouvais une solution...  
  
M'isoler, ne plus jamais m'attacher aux gens, me renfermer et construire une barrière impénétrable autour de mon coeur?  
  
Oui peut-être mais... je deviendrais un automate comme avant et alors comment pourrai-je me racheter ?  
  
Enfin me racheter...  
  
Je ne le pourrai jamais, les vies que j'ai otées ne reviendront pas et elles Consumeront mon âme jusqu'à la fin de ma triste vie Si seulement je croyais en une vie après la mort je pourrai penser racheter mes péchés de l'autre coté, car même si je ne voulais pas ses meurtres et qu'ils étaient pour une ère nouvelle je les aie néanmois commis...  
  
Peut-être que si je n'avais jamais vut le jour ou m'était fait tuer dans ma jeunesse, car j'aurai dut mourir par deux fois la mort est venue sonner à ma porte et par 2 fois je l'ai évitée grâce à une autre vie, je suis un voleur de vies, si seulement je n'avais jamais existé...  
  
Ou ce serrait à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire et à quelqu'un d'autre de porter ce fardeau  
  
C'est égoïste mais j'aurai préféré  
  
Je me suis battu pour une nouvelle ère mais celle-ci n'est pas meilleure que l'anciennne.  
  
Non seulement j'ai tué mais ça n'a abouti à rien contrairement à ce qu'on veut faire croire  
  
Ils voulaient me faire une belle place chaude au gouvernement...  
  
Ca me dégoute une bonne place pour avoir ruiner tant de vies ?  
  
Comment ai-je put ?  
  
J'étais comme fou et...  
  
Non je n'étais malheureusement pas fou je me rendais compte de mes actes, je suis un monstre.  
  
je vois ces feuilles de cerisier tomber dans le coucher du soleil rouge sang  
  
et eux ne le peuvent plus...  
  
Je peux respirer marcher, profiter de la vie alors qu'eux sont... morts par ma faute  
  
Je suis perdu  
  
Perdu dans mon passé, mes pensées  
  
Et Kaoru elle, elle ne peut pas comprendre  
  
Je dois partir je ne veux pas l'exposer, je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, je ne veux pas que ça recommence et puis...  
  
Comment jamais pourrai-je faire pour reprendre gout à la vie ?  
  
Ttsss mon coeur est tout compte fait impénétrable, je n'arrive même plus à pleurer  
  
Même si mon masque de sourire est là plus jamais je ne pourrai rire pleinement.  
  
Les blessures sont trop profondes et ne se refermeront jamais...  
  
Je me dégoute j'arrive à m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je ne fais que ça depuis 10ans, je suis pitoyable.  
  
Je suis une bête sauvage, non un monstre...  
  
Je vais partir vagabonder et essayer d'aider un peu...  
  
Un peu pour améliorer cette ère imparfaite pour laquelle j'ai commis les pires choses en vain oui reprendre la route ne pas me retourner.  
  
Kaoru me regarde, elle m'observe...  
  
Elle s'inquiète pour moi...  
  
Elle ne devrait pas, quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver ce ne sera jamais un châtiment à la hauteur de mes actes.  
  
Mais ce jour ou je suis partit pour Kyoto elle a pleurer et a prononcer ce doux mot qui résonna à mon oreille : « Bienvenue »  
  
Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Une voix résonne dans ma tête :  
  
« La nuit dernière j'ai fait un rêve, le sang coulait autant que ces pétales de fleurs... Je t'ai alors dit que tu faisais pleuvoir une pluie de sang... A cette époque le soleil se couchait comme maintenant. Innombrables, d'innombrables personnes sont mortes, pourtant même après la guerre tu es encore en fuite. Tu vivras par le sabre et mourras par le sabre car il n'y a d'autres chemins : c'était là la dure vérité...  
  
Mais les fleurs de cerisier restent des fleurs, le cauchemard est finit pour toi mon cher époux... »  
  
~FIN.~  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nda : bon je sais ça porte à confusion, on se demande un peu ou on est car il parle de tuer au début puis de Kaoru, puis fantôme de Tomoe mais comme j'ai la flemme de changer (car j'ai foutu toutes mes idées sur Kenshin là dedans et pendants des moments différents) on va dire que Kenshin perd la raison comme ça, ça résout tous problèmes ^_^ 


End file.
